


Heart

by FracturedFairyTales



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Misunderstanding, Original Fiction, Run Away, Slavery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedFairyTales/pseuds/FracturedFairyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe it is the starting of freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

I would have given her my heart willingly, if she had asked for it.

The Gods knew that, everyone knew that if they had but glanced at us. And yet she never did ask, so I did not offer; though that does not mean I was unwilling in any way, I was merely hers for the time being, until she grew tired of me. And that time had come.

Or, at least, I thought it had come. In truth, it was a misunderstanding on both of our parts. I had thought she did not want me anymore, pushing me away because I sickened her or was of no use anymore, that I was unwanted. And she…the only thing I could think of her is that she may have thought I grew tired of serving her, when it was anything but. That I had run away from her because I had come to hate her.

It seems foolish now.

And I had many thoughts on returning to her, but something always came my way; someone to travel with and protect, an almost-lover, a friend. Which was the start of my transformation from willing slave to…something I still cannot grasp, as I still act the same way and yet it is…different. I have more free will, I do not feel that pull, the need, to serve someone because I feel incomplete without someone to order me around. Instead I feel…free.

Or maybe it is the starting of freedom.

I do not know for sure, but maybe I will start to find out, recognize what this new feeling is. The people I have meet seem to think that being a slave is a cruel thing, something that is wrong and voice their opinions freely. And yet I think they do not truly realize that being a slave is all I have known since birth…

But still, it stands to this day. If Emaleth had asked for my heart, I would have given it to her willingly because I loved her. But I think she did not know how to ask, and if I do go back to the place I used to call home to see her, tell her a proper goodbye--maybe offer to still be her friend, as I cannot see anyone else offering friendship; everyone needs one, I see now--, I believe I may have already given my heart to someone else. Unasked for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually from a site I had joined once, but I don't really go on it anymore. It's called Chronicles of Thedas, a Dragon Age RP site that had recruited me since I, uh, well, love writing Dragon Age stories. It's technically for Dragon Age, but it's set in the future and it doesn't really sound like it belongs in the fandom so I just put it as Original Fiction because that's exactly what it can be.


End file.
